


Christmas wishes

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Christmas! [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus had noticed Smokescreen looking sad, and tries to talk with him...





	1. You ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus had noticed Smokescreen looking sad, and tries to talk with him...


	2. Understanding leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus does understand, and explains what is important to him...


	3. Other wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen questions if his other wish was a good one...


	4. Prime? Scared?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen can't believe that Prime was scared to raise Bumblebee...


	5. Ratchet's recipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet brought a treat for the bots to try...Holiday flavored energon!


	6. Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet also wants to talk to Optimus, so asks a favor of the younger bots...


	7. Good news!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas project Ratchet has been working on is looking like it has potential for success! Optimus is hopeful!


End file.
